


Amity's Place

by WritingIsSpeaking



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: After injuring her leg and renouncing Boscha as her friend, Amity wonders what's in store for her now. All of her choices in her life have been influenced by her parents. Now that she's finally made a choice based solely on her own feelings, Amity sees her future being a little brighter.Missing scene from Wing It Like Witches. Title is in reference to Amity's diary entry wishing for a place to go.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Amity's Place

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched this episode too many times. This entire fic was inspired by Dana Terrace's drawing of Luz carrying Amity to the healer's. I was also curious after watching said episode why Amity only had one crutch, this is my take on what happened. Hope you like it! Please leave a comment :)

“Yeah! Montage...activate!”

Amity stared in confusion at Luz. She was still trying to process the fact that she was being carried by her crush. Luz just stood there, seemingly looking straight ahead at something only she could see. Not receiving any more information from the human, she looked towards Gus.

“Mon-tage?”

Gus lit up in excitement. His hands clenched into little fists as he bounced up and down. “Oh! You see a montage is-”

“Why don’t we hold off on that.” Willow gently placed her hand on the young witch’s shoulder. She looked over at Amity, her gaze soft. “We should probably get Amity’s leg looked at first.”

That seemed to snap Luz out of whatever was going on inside that head of hers. Her eyes snapped over to Amity’s.

“Right! Sorry sorry! Which way to the nurse’s office?”

Amity’s brain stopped processing. Her pink cheeks became a dark tint of red.

_Her face is so close! Too close, too close! She asked a question, say something!_

“Uh-um..."

_Real smooth._

“The healer’s office is over near the front of the school.” Willow supplied.

“What?” Luz semi-shrieked. “Why would they put it so far away from the grudgby field? That’s a poor design choice.”

Willow could only shrug. Amity shuffled, signaling to Luz to put her down.

“Luz, I’m fine. I can walk. Really.”

Luz bent down to gently lower the witch. As soon as Amity applied pressure to her right leg she let out a loud hiss.

“Yeah, no.” In one fluid motion, Luz brought Amity back into her arms bridal style. She looked over at Willow and Gus. “I’m gonna take Amity to the healer’s. You guys start the montage without me.”

With that Luz began the trek towards the school’s entrance. 

“Are we still doing tea?” Gus shouted to their retreating forms.

Luz whipped her body around and responded while walking backwards. “Of course! My place at 4:00!”

Luz pivoted back around and resumed her hike. Her face was one of intense focus, not wanting to drop her already injured friend. Amity remained quiet, unwilling to break her concentration. She took this opportunity to finally wrap her head around everything that just happened. She just ended her friendship with Boscha. A friendship her parents chose for her. Odalia was gonna get an ear full from Boscha’s mother, she was sure of it. For once, Amity couldn’t care less.

Luz made it about halfway before her arms started aching. Amity noticed the strain on her face and looked away towards the retreating field, a blush staining her cheeks at how determined the girl was.

“Thanks Luz…” She mumbled softly.

“O-Of course, girl!” Luz chirped. She was starting to huff and her legs were shaking.

“You’re gonna pass out and then we’re both going down. Take a rest.”

Luz opened her mouth to argue but a deep groan came out instead. “Yeah, okay. You're right.”

She lowered herself to the ground, loosening her hold. Once she felt Amity make contact with the ground she retracted her arms and laid on her back, panting.

“Again, _why_ would they put the field so far away from the healer’s?”

Amity brought her legs up and placed her chin atop her knees. She looked down at Luz.

“I’m not sure. Whenever we played official games there was always a team of healers available. Guess they never thought the field would be used unofficially.”

“But what about practice? You were on the team, didn’t you have scrimmages and stuff like that?”

Amity could only shrug. “True, but those all had to be scheduled with the school. There was always at least one healer at those times.”

Luz remained quiet as she took in this information. “Okay, note to self. No more unscheduled grudgby matches. Guess I got lucky that the only things injured were Gus’ flags during practice.”

Amity’s eyebrow quirked at that. Luz didn’t elaborate, but she had a vague recollection of Willow taping together a small flag when she found Gus and Willow in the greenhouse. She felt her face heat up at what she blurted out when trying to get them to give Luz another chance. Thankfully Luz’s gaze was towards the sky as she remained in her current position, sprawled out on her back.

“Just give me a few more minutes and then we’ll have that leg fixed in no time!”

Amity rolled her eyes. “Luz, it’s not like if we sit here my leg will get worse. There’s no rush.”

Luz shot up at that statement, making Amity flinch at the sudden movement. “But it’s my fault you’re hurt! That tackle was meant for me!”

Amity looked away at the sudden intensity in the human’s eyes. “Luz, it’s a contact sport. Tackles are to be expected. It just comes with the territory. I’ve caused a few bruises myself when I was captain.”

Luz’s face immediately switched to fascination. “That’s right! Tell me more backstory! Please, please!”

Amity shifted away as Luz’s face inched closer and closer.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me._

“W-What do you wanna know?”

“Anything! Everything!”

Amity could only raise an eyebrow at the excited girl. “That doesn't really narrow it down.”

“Come on, Amity! I wanna know what type of jock you were!”

The green haired witch could only chuckle at the girl’s enthusiasm. None of her former friends showed this much interest in her. All they cared about was her status as a Blight and what trends were current on Penstagram.

She wracked her brain for an answer. “Um, I guess I would describe myself as a strict captain? I’m pretty competitive when I get really into it. Also a bit of a show off, as evidenced by my final game.”

Amity trailed off at that. Luz figured that was all she was gonna get, but was satisfied with it. She’s starting to notice that Amity does open up, just at a slower pace than most people. Luz could wait. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, groaning when she felt a few joints pop.

“All right, let’s do this.” She bent down and scooped Amity back up. She felt Amity immediately tense. “Hey, I’m not gonna drop you. I promise.”

Amity’s blush was back at full force. “I-I know.” She mumbled to the ground.

Luz just shrugged it off and continued her journey to the healer’s office. The break that Amity insisted on was a good call, she made it to the office right when her arms began to ache again. The healer took one look at their uniforms and motioned for Luz to place Amity on an empty cot.

“I’ll be with you in a moment. Prop her leg up using some pillows.”

Luz placed Amity down and then looked around for some spare pillows. There were three empty cots, each with two pillows. She grabbed one from each and made her way back over to Amity. The witch lifted her leg as Luz stacked the pillows under her foot. She then took the two pillows behind Amity’s back and rearranged them to form a small backrest for her.

“Does that feel okay? Do you need more?”

Amity smiled at Luz’s gentleness. She tried to keep her blush minimal. “It’s perfect, Luz. Thank you.”

Luz beamed at the praise. The healer observed the two with a smile and then walked over, her finger making a small spell circle. The outline of Amity’s leg glowed a tint of blue. She scribbled a few things on her clipboard. 

“Looks like a broken tibia. Going to need a cast and to avoid pressure on that leg. Making the cast may take awhile.” She turned towards Luz. “You may go. Your girlfriend is in good hands.”

Luz blushed at the comment, however Amity’s face had gone full blown red.

“Heh, we’re not dating.” Luz rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She noticed the clock on the wall read 3:30. “Amity, when you’re all set you should drop by the Owl House. We’re having tea and snacks.”

Amity could only nod, not trusting her frazzled brain with words. Luz waved goodbye and jogged out of the room, no doubt going to meet back up with Gus and Willow. Amity avoided eye contact with the woman currently attending to her leg. She smiled softly at the young Blight.

“Apologies. I just assumed by the way you two were interacting.”

“It’s fine.” She grumbled.

The healer gave her face a once over before giving a reassuring grin. “I’ll make sure your cast will be done in time for you to meet up for tea. You’re gonna need crutches and preferably not walk much with them.”

Amity’s lips formed into a frown. The Owl House was relatively close to the school, but by the healer’s standards it was probably further than she was allowed. The healer read her face and hummed.

“Your siblings should still be here. I just tended to your brother. He tried to make a pixie his pet.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “We _just_ had a pixie infestation. Why does he insist on keeping wild animals?!”

She summoned her scroll and sent a message to her sister.

**_Amity: I’m in the healer’s office. Broke my leg. Explain later. Could you come pick me up?_ **

A few seconds passed and her scroll pinged with a new message.

**_Em: Broke your leg?! First Ed, now you. I’m gonna be an only child soon. Omw_ **

Amity sighed and poofed her scroll away. She leaned back into the pillows propped up against her back, wincing as the healer shifted her leg. Her siblings would have a million questions and she mentally had to prepare herself. Explaining how she broke her leg was one thing, but asking them to drop her off at the Owl House was gonna take some serious control. She couldn’t blush, couldn’t stammer. If the twins found out about her crush she was never going to hear the end of it.

After the cast was on and Emira walked in with an injured Edric in tow, Amity was cleared to leave. Edric’s whole left hand was bandaged, no doubt due to the pixie biting him.

“Did you learn nothing from the bat incident?” Amity asked.

“Oh hush. I will tame a mighty beast!” Edric declared to the sky.

“How are you _not_ in the beast-keeping track?”

“Enough! I’ve seen enough of this room! No offense,” Emira directed to the healer. She merely nodded in understanding. “We are going home. Now.”

She started to usher both of her siblings out of the office.

“Actually, could you drop me off at the Owl House? I’m meeting some friends there.”

Emira’s eyebrow shot up at that. “What is Boscha doing at the Owl House?”

“I’m not...meeting Boscha. We had a falling out.”

Amity could see the cogs turning in her sister’s head. It was no secret that Boscha was an intense grudgby player. It was even more known that “Willow” had challenged her to a grudgby match. The whole school knew about it in a matter of minutes.

“Is that how you got hurt? Did _she_ break your leg?”

Amity winced. “It’s more complicated than that. It wasn’t on purpose, she tackled me. It’s part of the game.”

Emira sighed and placed her cheek in one hand. “Mother’s not gonna like this.”

“I know.” Amity muttered to the floor. “I’m sorry. I just, got tired of pretending with her. I like being with Willow and Gus and...Luz.”

Emira didn’t miss the sudden fondness in her sister’s voice. She decided to not comment on it, for now. Her little sibling had been through a lot today.

“Alright. We’ll drop you off and tell our parents you're studying at the library. But you owe us.”

Amity’s eyes shot up to the elder Blight in surprise. No teasing? No humiliation? She decided not to say anything, thanking Titan for this saving grace. “D-Deal.”

* * *

Emira carried the younger girl on her back towards the Owl House. Edric trailed alongside her, holding his sister’s crutches. When the house came into view Hooty stretched forward to greet them.

“Goody! More friends, hoot hoot! And you brought food!” Before any of the siblings could react, Hooty took one of the crutches Edric had and swallowed it whole.

Amity felt her hand form into a fist on instinct. Emira made sure to tighten her hold on her while Edric studied the owl-demon.

“I’m equally disgusted and fascinated by you. And that’s coming from me.”

Emira let Amity slide down her back and on to the ground. She gave Emira a hug as best she could balancing on one foot. “Thank you.” She looked over at Edric. “Both of you.”

The twins smiled down at her, Edric ruffling her hair affectionately. She grumbled while straightening her hair but said nothing. She grabbed the remaining crutch and hobbled towards the door. She gave a parting wave to her siblings, then turned to address Hooty.

“Let me in, bird-tube. Do you want another eye patch?”

“You’re just jealous because I can pull off the pirate look, hoot.” Amity glared at the demon.

The door opened without another word. She looked to the side to see everyone gathered near the sofa. She waved shyly and before she could say hello Hooty had lifted her up and placed the Blight on the sofa, right in between Luz and Willow. Amity smiled, happily content.


End file.
